


What's The Weather Like Over There?

by MycroftsBum



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Teenlock, Teenstrade, letter writing, long distance, penpals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftsBum/pseuds/MycroftsBum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's school teams up with their sister school in France to start a penpal programme. He's tired of the boys in his school, and is ready to speak to someone exotic. Imagine his disappointment when he receives his first letter from none other than Gregory Lestrade, who lived in London up until two years ago. While Mycroft imagines this boy will be as boring as the rest of the boys in his school, there's something different about Greg. </p><p>This  fic is written in letter to letter style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

09-09-2015

Dear Mycroft, 

Is that a real name? We were told we had to use our proper names, that's why I'm writing Gregory, but call me Greg, please? 

My name is Gregory Lestrade, I'm eighteen, and in my final year of school. That means I'll be doing my Baccalauréat this year, which is the same as your A-Levels.  
We were told to write these penpal letters to help with our English for the exams, which is a little stupid, because onto the next piece of information about me, I'm from England like you.  
I came her once I finished my GCSE's, so I'm pretty okay on the speaking English part. But hey, that just means you get a more fluent penpal! 

I don't know about you guys, but we were given a list of questions to answer in our letters to introduce ourselves, so here it goes.  
I have no pets, what with the whole boarding school thing.  
My favourite subject is social and cultural anthropology, because I want to be a police man after uni, back in London, hopefully.  
My least favourite is maths, I just don't have the right head for it.  
I have a sister who is twenty, but she lives back in London. 

And finally, a bit of gloating, the sun is shining here, and it's probably lashing rain back in London. 

I know this is a bit naff, Mycroft, but I think it could be fun. Connection back to England and all that. I hope we get along. 

Right, the bell's going and my teacher is telling us to hand up the letters so she can post them. She's a bit of a moody cow, to be honest. 

Talk soon, hopefully.  
Gregory Lestrade.


	2. Chapter 2

13-09-2015

Dear Gregory,   
Yes my name is really Mycroft, and no, I will not call you Greg. 

My name is Mycroft Holmes and I am seventeen. I will be doing my A-levels next year. 

I must say, I am somewhat disappointed regarding your origin story. I'm surrounded by English boys the entire day, I had rather hoped for a bit of a change. 

We were not given any instruction about what to write. We are merely doing this because it is a tradition. Our teacher couldn't care less about the programme, and is rather annoyed about it taking up class time. He is quite a moody cow as well, to continue your metaphor. 

However, I will answer your questions in return.   
We have a family pet, but he is really more my brother's. He is a redsetter named Redbeard. The dog, that is, not my brother.   
I have only the one brother, named Sherlock, who is eleven at the moment.   
My favourite subject is Government and Politics, while my least favourite is Russian, as our teacher leads the class at a painfully slow pace. 

So, Gregory, in return, I do not know if we will in fact, get on. From your letter, you seem like a typical 'bloke', and I have never found myself getting along with them before. Though, you can't throw me in a locker all the way from France, so that is beneficial at least. 

The bell isn't going off here, I just can't find anything else to say to you beyond the weather. And I refuse to resort to speaking about the weather. 

Yours faithfully,   
Mycroft Holmes.


	3. Chapter 3

16-09-2015

 

Dear Mycroft,

 

The weather is great here, about 22° with the sun shining again. How is it there?

 

Sorry, couldn't resist it. Though, it's good to know that you already hate me from just one letter. I don't like to judge too early, unlike some people, but you seem a bit uptight. ~~No wonder people throw you in lockers.~~ So, you don't really have mates then? Must get a bit boring, does it? If you've no mates, what do you do in your spare time?

 

And that was my clever transition into what we're supposed to write about this week. We're meant to write about our past times. Something tells me you won't approve.

One of my favourite things to do is play rugby. I played it back in London, so I figured I'd continue it on here. I play in scrum half for my school's team. I used to play the same position back home, in both my school, and a club.

I also like music, as nearly everyone says when they're asked what they like. I like some classic rock bands, my Dad introduced me to them when I was younger, so they were always playing in the house. I tried to learn the guitar at one point, but I packed it in fairly quickly.

My dark secret? I kind of like to cook. It's a bit girly, I know, but it's pretty fun. And at the end, you get to eat, which is always good in my books.

 

What's your brother like, then? I see your parents had a thing for interesting names. I forgot to tell you my sister's name, by the way. It's Megan, in case you wanted to know.

 

I think that's about it for this week. They really should let us email, it would be a lot quicker. Oh, and good luck with the 'blokes' in your school.

 

Talk soon, Myc,

Gregory Lestrade


	4. Chapter 4

19-09-2015

 

Dear Gregory,

 

Do you have a problem reading? Just, I am quite certain that I introduced myself as Mycroft in my last letter, and I can see no reason for you to stop writing half way through. Did you get a bit tired? Perhaps a rugby ball caught your attention. In any case, my name is not Myc, it is Mycroft, and I expect to be addressed as such.

 

It is not that I don't approve of rugby as a past-time, I just tend not to like those of whom who play it. In terms of sport, I prefer being active at home. Where no one can see me. Joining a team sport would be excruciating for me, I would have to interact with morons, as well as run around for no reason. Sounds dreadful.

 

While music is a cliché answer, I play the piano. Unfortunately, I don't play rock. Though I am rather partial to the genre of swing, though you probably don't know much about that.

 

I don't see what would be 'girly' about cooking. ~~You're going to need to be able to do it when you're alone~~. Though I can't help but wonder what you mean by cooking, does pot noodle count?

 

My brother is irritating. He's not a 'bloke', thank goodness, and we do share some similarities, but he is a bit more wild than I am. What is your sister like?

 

Good god do not mention emails. It is painful enough doing this once a week. Let's not push it. I don't think I could bare it.

 

Yours faithfully,

Mycroft Holmes.  


	5. Chapter 5

21-09-2015

Dear Myc, 

Sorry about not finishing your name there, a rugby ball caught my attention. 

You didn't answer the question from my last letter, what's the weather like there? It's kind of cloudy here right now, but it's still warm, so that's something at least. 

I've heard of swing before. I think most people had. Sorry if that ruins your hipster vibes. It's okay, I'd never have a craving to listen to some swing, but I wouldn't cover my ears if it was playing. I think it's cool that you can play an instrument. 

I don't count pot noodles as cooking, actually. You'd be surprised how good I am, Mum always said that if the police didn't work out, I could be the next Jamie Oliver. Not that I'd complain about being compared to Jamie Oliver, he's a brilliant chef, as well as being quite cute. My speciality meal is spinach and spaghetti tart, it's better than it sounds, I swear. 

When talking about your brother, what do you mean by wild? I'm pretty sure all eleven year old kids are supposed to be a pain in the arse. 

Seeing as this week we're supposed to talk about our family, I'll answer your question about what my sister is like. 

Megan and I were really close back at home. We still talk a lot, with skype and stuff, but it was good when I could just march into her room for a chat.   
She's really artistic. Loves painting. Though, she's working in an insurance company now. She says it's fine, but I think she'd be happier creating things.

Don't worry, Myc, I won't ask for your email. Surprisingly enough, I'd rather spend time emailing my sister, than some bloke that thinks I'm a carbon copy of every other guy out there. You should really remember, not everything is so black and white. 

Till next week,   
Gregory Lestrade


	6. Chapter 6

24-05-2015

Dear Gregory,

I'm sure even you can manage to look up the weather report for London, you're simply wasting time asking me. You're going to be reading this three days after I write it anyway, so it is idiotic to speak about the present weather. 

I'm not a hipster. From what I have seen, those people are ridiculous. Just like most other cliques. I just assumed that swing would not be the most popular genre around. I am glad at least that you can appreciate the skill of playing music. 

I certainly do hope that your 'speciality' tastes better than it sounds, because it sounds like a shambles. However, I must admit, I don't cook. Ever. My Mother adores cooking, so there is no need for me to make any meals. I'm sure when I live alone I'll have a cook to do all that for me.  
Do you really think Jamie Oliver is cute? As far as I know, blokes tend not to call other men cute. 

My brother is wild in the sense that this morning I woke up with a dead bird beside me. He found it and wanted my help dissecting it. Safe to say, I didn't oblige. 

About family, my Mother and Father are painfully ordinary. Mother is a Maths professor, and Father is a landscape gardener. Though Mummy stopped giving lectures when I came along, she still does the occasional bit of independent projects. Father still works, and loves what he does, for reasons I can not fathom. 

I notice you didn't mention your parents when you were talking about family, what do they do? 

I didn't mean to come across as some brainless stereotyping machine, it's just that in my school, there does seem to be only two types of boys. Blokes, and not-blokes. Honestly, the not-blokes aren't great either. 

Maybe I am not as 'black and white' as you think, either. 

Yours Faithfully,  
Mycroft Holmes.


	7. Chapter 7

27-09-2015

Dear Myc, 

The sun is back, but it's only 15° out, so a light jumper is needed.   
I know I can look up the weather, but I like to hear it from a real person who's actually experiencing it, feels a bit more like I'm experiencing it too, then. 

And yes, I do think Jamie Oliver is cute. Blokes do sometimes say other men are cute, if they want to shag those men. Sorry if that fact freaks you out, but I can't exactly help it. 

I figured I could get away with not mentioning my parents, but I guess there's no real point in keeping secrets. I'm never going to meet you, so it doesn't really matter what you think of me.   
My Dad died last year. He was a policeman. No exciting story about he died saving someone's life, he had cancer. My Mum didn't really work ever until Dad started getting sick. She took on a little job in an office after that. Once Dad died, she gave it up. She didn't take it well, obviously. 

I think that's enough of that, some of my class are wondering why I'm sniffing. 

I know that feeling of thinking everyone seems to be the same. And I don't have any expectations about what you are. Honestly, I think you're lonely. I think you've been done wrong by people. And I think you just really want a friend, whether you want to admit it or not. If you ever wanted a bloke to be your friend, we can try start this over. 

This week we were supposed to talk about friends, but I think I've given you enough information for one letter, maybe next time. 

I hope you haven't got a literal raincloud over you, as well as a metaphorical one, Myc. 

Till next time,   
Gregory Lestrade


	8. Chapter 8

30-9-2015

Dear Gregory, 

It's raining here, as always. 

You didn't have to tell me about your Father. I am sorry for prying. I have no idea what you must feel. 

While Jamie Oliver isn't my type, I do think Prince Harry is quite cute. I don't have a problem with you liking men. I'm gay too, actually.   
And you are the second person that knows. More on the first later. 

In regards to your assumptions of me, you are completely off the mark. I am not lonely, and I don't need a friend. However, I will accept your offer of trying to start this again. In hindsight, I can say that I was somewhat unnecessarily rude. I apologise for that. 

It would be a shame for one of your letter topics to go to waste, so I will talk about friends. As we have already established, I have none, so I will speak about the closest thing to one. Her name is Anthea, and our parents are friends, so she is often in my house. I don't find her company completely awful. She was the first person I told about my preferences, though that was purely to shut her up about trying to set me up with girls from her school. On the surface, no one would think we get along, but I suppose it is as you said, not everything is so black and white.   
I imagine you have a hoard of friends there from your sports and such, even though you haven't been there long. 

So yes to the literal raincloud, but no to the metaphorical one. 

Yours Sincerely,   
Mycroft Holmes. 

PS What is the weather like over there?


	9. Chapter 9

3-10-2015

 

Dear Myc,

 

I could have guessed it was raining ~~or looked up the forecast~~ , but I'm glad you told me. It's beautiful out today, not a cloud in the sky.

 

Listen, you don't need to feel sorry about my Dad, it's alright. I'm fine. But thanks.

 

I'm glad you don't have a problem with me fancying Jamie Oliver. I'd probably shag Prince Harry too, given the opportunity. Although, just as people aren't just black and white, they're not just gay and straight either. I'm bi, so I fancy birds and blokes.

 

I think this lark about you not being lonely is bull, but I'll drop the issue for now, seeing as you're deciding to be decent.

 

I'm glad you have Anthea, it sounds as if she cares for you, seeing as she was trying to set you up. Maybe she would agree with me about the lonely thing?

I don't actually have a hoard of friends. There's a couple of blokes on the rugby team I get on with, and I'm friendly with people in my class, but I wouldn't say I'm overly popular.

The person I am closest with is Fredric. He was my peer mentor, I guess. Basically, he was assigned to welcome me to the school, and let's just say, he was very welcoming. We're kind of a thing, I guess, but he's not big on commitment.

 

This week our topic is books. If we like reading, what we like, our favourite books. I've a feeling you'll have more to say about that than I do. I like reading, but I don't do it that often. Another guilty pleasure of mine? I like crime fiction. Really bad crime fiction.

I'm just realising, I've now admitted two guilty pleasures to you, and you've yet to confess one. Your turn, Myc.

 

Hope the rain clears up,

Gregory Lestrade


	10. Chapter 10

06-10-2015

 

Dear Gregory,

 

It is unusually mild today for this time of year, but I'm not complaining. How is it over there?

 

I apologise for making assumptions about your preferences. It certainly irritates me when people assume I'm straight. What is your Fredric like? I'm not getting too nice of an image of him in my mind, though you're teaching me to not judge too quickly, and I am learning, albeit at a glacial pace.

I believe you would get on well with Anthea, she doesn't let me get away with much, either. That is one of the reasons I like her, she is never fake.

 

I am glad that the topic of the week is reading, though I resent the implication that I would read a lot because I'm a nerd. Liking intellect does not make one a nerd. In any case, yes, I do like to read, and I do it a lot. I find it to be a calming past time, one which I can completely lose myself in. I often read for hours without even realising. My record is finishing five books in a day. I have no genre that takes preference as my favourite, although, Tolstoy will always have a special place in my mind. You should read War and Peace, it is a life changing experience.

 

I can understand reading crime fiction, but you said you read 'really bad' crime fiction. Why would you read something that is not good? I don't understand this.

 

As for guilty pleasures, I don't have any. Why would I be guilty about something I find pleasure in? It seems like a ridiculous concept to me. Even if I did have a guilty pleasure, I wouldn't tell you, because I would feel guilty, correct?

 

I look forward to your next letter, Gregory. ~~I know, I can hardly believe I said that either.~~

Mycroft Holmes.   


	11. Chapter 11

09-10-2015  
  
Dear Myc,

 

It's actually a little chilly out today, though it's still probably warmer than a typical London day. How is it on your end?

 

Fredric is nice. Don't think he's not just because he doesn't want a serious relationship. We're young, no point diving into something head first. He's a lot brainier than I am. Maybe even on your level. I went to watch one of his debates once and seeing him showing off his intelligence was actually kind of sexy. So I know that liking intellect doesn't make someone a nerd, I never implied that you were one.

 

I've never read Tolstoy, but I'll try to give War and Peace a read. Note that I said try, that book intimidates me.

I don't know why I like bad books, you're right, it is kind of odd. I just find them funny. You definitely can't take the seriously, and that's what I like about it. It's literature that you can have a laugh with.

 

This week we were told to speak about the type of food over here, so we could find out what you guys eat in England. Obviously I haven't been gone that long for people to stop eating fish and chips and drinking tea, so just tell me what you like to eat.

There was a week or so that I got too excited about being able to eat pain au chocolat for breakfast, so I ate them every morning. Now I just stick to some fruit and a bowl of hot chocolate. It's weird drinking it from a bowl, but apparently that's the done thing.

You strike me as the kind of bloke who's on a strict kale diet or some rubbish.

 

I guess that's it for now, Myc. I challenge you to smile at three people you wouldn't normally smile at this week. Maybe even stretch to a hello, if you're feeling bold. You never know who you might meet.

 

I'm glad you've started to like hearing from me, I think you're going soft, Holmes.

 

Don't forget about my weather report next week.

 

I look forward to hearing from you, more.

Gregory Lestrade


	12. Chapter 12

12-10-2015

 

Dear Gregory,

 

Are we really going to do this every time? It is lashing rain here, as per usual. And over there?

 

You said Fredic doesn't want a serious relationship. You didn't, however, state what you wanted. I'm not insinuating anything by that, just making an observation. I also debate. My team are the best in the country, because of me. I would likely thrash him, even through French.

 

You have made a gross error in assuming I am the type to be on a strict kale diet. If only I could have the self control to maintain a lifestyle like that. I imagine I would have made the same blunder as you, being surrounded by a table of pastries in the morning. However, I doubt I would have had the power to cut myself off from them. My little brother likes to call me Fatcroft when I don't do as he wants, so deduce from that what you will.

 

I accepted your challenge, by the way. The first two responded in a manner typical to what I had expected, being “Look at me again, Holmes, and I'll dropkick you out that window.” and “What is your face doing? Are you smiling? What the hell, never do that again.” However, my third reaction was somewhat unexpected. Matthew, a boy from the basketball team, pulled me into an empty classroom and snogged me. It's happened every time he's passed me in the hall since them, which I admit, is a little impractical, but not unwanted.

The downside is, he is as good as straight. By that I mean, he is very much in the closet, though I am not one to complain when there is a handsome boy dragging me places to snog. Frankly I don't mind if he's just using me for experimentation, I barely know him.

Anthea is happy about it all, of course. She thinks you are a good influence on me.

Did you have a significant other when you lived here?

 

Perhaps I am going soft, Gregory, and perhaps I don't mind it all that much.

 

Till next time,

Mycroft Holmes

 


	13. Chapter 13

15-10-2015

Dear Myc,  
It's definitely cooling off here, unfortunately. Winter is on it's way. Mum used to always say I'm a hot house flower, because I can't deal with the cold. I envy animals that get to hibernate while we're all freezing our nuts off. 

Look, maybe I am a relationship type of guy, but that doesn't matter. I like Fredric, and he likes me, I can deal with him having a few snogs elsewhere. It's not like they mean anything. 

I can't say Fatcroft is the most thought provoking insult, but I can see how a kid would find that funny. Nothing wrong with a bit of pudge, more to love, isn't that what they say? And hey, your bloke must like it, right? 

I never pictured you to be the type to give out sneaky snogs, and I have to say I'm impressed. And yeah, I am taking credit for this. You're welcome, seeing as you haven't thanked me yet. Have you had a boyfriend before? Is that your type, basketball players? I think you should get to know him. He may even come out to be with you. Or maybe I'm just being a hopeless romantic as usual. 

I did have a girlfriend before I left. Her name was Lindsey, and it was pretty serious between us. When my Dad started getting more ill, I guess I pushed her away. I didn't want her to see me as anything other than perfect. It was stupid, I know, but that's what happened. 

No prompts for this week. Our teacher says its because we should be able to carry a conversation with our penpal without any help by now, but it's just because she can't think of anymore. Which is fine. I think we'll do okay. 

I'm glad you're going soft, Myc. I like you without all your walls up. 

Till next time,  
Gregory Lestrade


	14. Chapter 14

18-10-2015

Dear Gregory, 

Freezing here, wearing a vest under my school uniform. I am the opposite to you as usual. The heat is not where I prosper. I burn and freckle and look perfectly ridiculous. 

I have no idea what Matthew sees in me. And I would hardly call him 'my bloke'. He is just someone I occasionally snog. No big deal. Just as Fredric snogging other people is no big deal. I did try to get to know Matthew as you suggested, but it is hard when the only interaction we have is with his tongue in my mouth. 

I haven't had a boyfriend before. I am not quite sure what my type is. I wouldn't have thought I would be into sporty men, but I can not complain about Matthew's physique. Is Fredric the first male you have been with? Do you have a type when it comes to guys and girls? 

I am sorry things didn't work out with Lindsey, I can tell by the tone of your writing that you felt strongly for her. I hope I can find someone to feel that strongly about one day. I am completely certain you will, though. It's in your personality to love, and be loved. I agree with your proposal that you're a hopeless romantic. 

I have to say, I won't mourn the loss of our weekly prompts. I prefer our free-flowing conversation, we will be just fine, I believe. I doubt the other students can communicate to the extent we do, what with the language barriers. 

My family went to the local pub for lunch last Saturday and there was a Rugby match being shown on the televisions there. It made me think of you. Did you get to see it? It was just a friendly match, I think. I am not really sure. As we have established, I am not a sporty bloke. Speaking of which, am I expected to attend basketball matches now? I can't see Matthew ever coming to one of my debates. 

That is all for now Gregory, I anticipate your response,   
Mycroft Holmes.


	15. Chapter 15

21-10-2015

Dear Myc, 

Fairly nippy here too, everyone is wearing a jacket when walking between classes, even me. I have a really slick old leather jacket to wear, so I look cool while being warm, its win-win. 

There must be something he likes about you, he hopped on you after one smile, that's got to mean something, right? Keep trying to get him to talk, closeted guys sometimes take a little more effort to get them to open up. But hey, if you're happy with just snogging, then I'm not going to judge. You do what makes you happy. I don't think that's what's going to make you happy, though. 

Fredric isn't the first bloke I've been with. I've had one boyfriend before, and been with a few others, you know, physically. I don't have a strict type that I always stick to, but I have noticed certain preferences I have. When it comes to girls, I love a girl with big boobs, stereotypical lad, I know. I'm also rather partial to blonde lasses. With blokes, I always have a thing for tall guys. There's something about having to look up to snog a bloke that I find cute. 

I can see what you mean about it being in my personality to love, but I think its in yours too. How else would you be so closed off if it weren't because you cared too much at one point? And you're going to be loved as well, I can tell, you seem like someone a bloke could easily fall for. 

I didn't get to see that match. The tele in the common room only shows the basic French channels, so the only time I get to see any English teams playing is when they're playing against France. I do watch the highlights on my laptop when I can, though. 

In answer to your question, I say you might as well go to the matches. Personally, I'd like to see the bloke I was snogging come to my matches. Remember that it isn't a competition, you don't have to keep score of who's done what for the other. Just go with it, enjoy it, and try not to think too much. 

Till next time, Myc,   
Gregory Lestrade


End file.
